In a world not our own
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Takes place shortly after the events of Star Trek: The Motion Picture. What if Spock, McCoy, and Kirk were . . . beamed into our reality? What if they are beamed in the year 2015 during Comic-con of all places? How would that fair to our favorite Commander and Captain who would soon sprout into something more? This is a story where a few startling discoveries are made.
1. The story begins

"Captain, I have a . . . little problem." Sulu said, speaking in private with the captain.

"What kind of problem do you have, Mr Sulu?" Jim asked.

"I may or may not have a Klingon plant that I traded in for a Vulcan tree." Sulu said.

Jim raised a eyebrow.

"A Klingon plant?" Jim asked.

"Yes." Sulu said.

Kirk lowered a eyebrow clearly confused.

"And how is that a problem?" Jim asked

"It is why we have two Klingon vessels tailing us," Sulu said. "I forgot to transfer it to a plant colony on Berest IV for a Klingon trader. It is a rare and exotic plant."

"And this entire time I thought Tiagerliona was a person they were referring to," Jim said. "Let me guess, these guys are plant 'biologists' related Klingons. I find it hard to believe that Klingons care about their plant life."

"Since the introduction of tribbles on their planet, grass and wild life has become scarce," Sulu explained. "This animal would commonly be found in the wilderness deep, very deep, in the of these creatures were eaten alive by the tribbles due to their lack of defensive mechanism to fend off attackers so portable."

"Eaten alive. . ." Jim said, with a shudder. "Tell me there is a happy ending."

"Re-population is being done on Behest IV," Sulu said. "I forgot about it due to the events that happened lately."

"When were you supposed to send the Tiagerliona off?" Jim asked.

"Yesterday, sir." Sulu said.

"Sulu, thank you for approaching me with this information," Jim said. "These Klingons will be happy to know they will get their carnivores plant back."

Sulu sighed.

"That is a relief, sir." Sulu said.

Jim had a serious look about his face.

"But if I hear they eat anyone," Jim said, warningly. "Then I am sending them to the Romulans, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir. _"_ Sulu said, with a slow but understanding nod.


	2. Beamed somewhere unknown

McCoy hadn't been the most calm person when he saw a damm Klingon plant with the head of a lion, large wide leaves, planted right inside a large pot, and it had organs inside a body right underneath the soil. He couldn't believe Sulu had, under the most unbelieve-able circumstances, retrieved a damn carnivores plant. The last time he had encountered a carnivores planet it had almost eaten him! ALMOST! If it wasn't for Spock and Jim's intervention McCoy would have been very much dead and chopped into pieces in the most cruel manner.

But. . .

This Tiagerliona was purring, eyes closed, and leaves folded in around the large body.

"This is a fascinating specimen," Spock remarked. "I was left unaware that the planet Qo'nos had sapient plant life."

"She looks cute in a deadly kind of way," McCoy said, using his medical tricorder to make sure the purring and well fed animal miracle was perfectly healthy. "I wonder how this is even possible. Forgotten for a whole day. What did she eat?"

"Mice." Came Sulu. "She ate my pet mice. All three of them. My animal companions."

"I grieve with thee." Spock said.

"Thank you." Sulu said.

This Tiagerliona was so . . . not-so-threatening.

Even though the frightening beast made him tremble visibly, not a plant creature could stop the Doctor from not ensuing it has a clean bill of health. Jim came into the transporter room.

"Mr Sulu," Jim said, "I told you that you did not have to come."

"I have to see it leave," Sulu said. "This. . . rare . . . but very cunning beast is known to pop up randomly during the process of beaming."

"What did I hear?" McCoy asked, dating his head away from the pot area of the green beast.

"You heard it enjoys being beamed." Jim said.

"Thought that's what I heard." McCoy said, as he went to the pot area of the Tiagerliona.

"It has a very strange biology with technology," Sulu said. "Which makes it more of a interesting specimen when being studied in botany. I have never seen quite a plant like her before. She may appear light but she is certainly not. Don't let her looks fool you."

"Captain, the strength of a Vulcan is sufficient to counter the weight of a carnivores plant."

"Good thinking, Spock," Jim said. "I am helping."

The Vulcan raised a arched eyebrow.

"Jim, that animal would likely be hard for you to lift." Spock acknowledged.

Jim smiled.

He had finally made the Vulcan call him, in public, by his most preferred name.

"Just because I am not thirty anymore does not mean I lack the strength to lift a plant, Spock." Jim said.

"Your logic is illogical." Spock said.

 _And you love it_ , Jim teasingly thought to himself.

"Does it make sense that since you compensate for a majority of the heavy lifting that you would require someone to take care of the other weight?" Jim asked.

Spock paused, lowering his eyebrow.

"That would be logical." Spock said.

There were moments in time that Jim started to use that logic Spock relied on to do foolish things. Such as: save a alien princes from a dragon, save a entire civilization from a mechanical asteroid, and so on. The asteroid was a machine that had good cause to be diverted and stopped in its tracks before it struck another planet with life forms that were sapient or just beginning to develop. As it turned out the machine came from another galaxy far, far away. It was quite the spectacle when Scotty checked the asteroid's engines to see they were pretty advanced 'for a machine'.

"McCoy, we are lifting it up to the transporter pad, think you can finish the readings till then?" Jim asked.

"I can't tell if it is healthy or not getting readings from those damn rats," McCoy said. "Or what remains of them."

"Mice." Sulu said.

The Tiagerliona was seven feet tall, back bent due to the head almost reaching the ceiling. McCoy stepped back, allowing Jim and Spock to lift it up to the transporter. The Tiagerliona opened its eyes stopping the smooth comfy purr and saw there were various strangers. The stoic Vulcan stared back at the plant. The plant hissed, grabbing at its body whipping its other vines at him. Jim, to say for the least was amused, while Spock was not amused.

McCoy could get clear signs of distress.

Now why was it grabbing at its body?

McCoy musta' missed something!

"Awww," Jim jokingly said. "She likes you."

"It most certainly does not." Spock said.

McCoy was back by the side of the Tiagerliona scanning the abdomen area using his medical tricorder. Suddenly the Transporter started to operate on its own. Scotty stepped back seeing electricity shooting out of it. They were in the process of being beamed! But to where? Jim didn't seem to notice the scene behind him as he had a laugh at the Vulcan being harmlessly being struck by leaves.

"Captain!" Scotty shouted, as the three vanished,.

"Where did they go?" Sulu said, half afraid for the planet and mostly concerned for his friends.

"I am checking on that, Sulu," Scotty said, then he saw the consoles were fried. "Oh dear. Need some repairs." He turned his head toward Sulu. "We have to ask the Klingons if they were beamed aboard their ship."

Though Scotty had a bad feeling they were not beamed aboard _a_ ship.


	3. Comic-Con

There are two fandom names that are consistently argued with in the Star Trek fandom, a argument that has taken place since the dawn of Star Trek. New fans of the show call themselves Trekkies starting from the newly rebooted era starting in 2009. The oldest generations call themselves Trekkers, starting with celebrities and the older folk in the most scientific enriching field. Comic-con is where most fandoms come together that sprawl from all over the world.

Transformers.

Marvel.

Doctor Who.

Guardians of the Galaxy.

Star Wars.

Pokemon.

Lord of the Rings

Frozen.

The list goes on!

Our scene comes to a halt right in the replica of the transporter room made by Trekkar Rob Lowen. There were Trekkies and Trekkers sitting down in front of the replica where a drone was being used to take a group picture with a group of smiles. A majority had uniforms from a era that once thrived in the past like a fleet of weeds out going inside the cracks of a rock and taking over it. A middle majority had uniforms different to the simple 'blue,red,and yellow' shirts because they were black and *insert color* being a zipped up jacket with pants (And other variations of it). And the third majority appeared to have the updated version of the simple red, blue,and yellow uniforms. A majority of them were holding up the Vulcan gesture. Most of them had the Vulcan hair cut.

Suddenly three figures appeared in the transporter along with a unusual potted creature.

"LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!"

Spock turned his head in the direction of the phrase as did Jimm.

There was a flying machine with people raised hands in that iconic Vulcan gesture.

A white flash came from the machine.

"Fascinating." Spock said.

A whole lot of heads turned.

"This Tigerliona is pregnant!" McCoy said. "Pregnant! How do Klingon plants deliver?"

"LEONARD NIMOY!" The crowd screamed in hysterics.

And then the crowd dispersed, just like that, running in different directions.

"Why. . . Why that is unusual." Jim noted.

"I have never seen people scream a single name and then flee at the sound of it," Spock said.

They got off the transporter pad then lowered the pot down to the ground.

"Where are we?"

"I believe . . . I do not know."

A younger girl in that very same upgraded version of the uniform and two boys came.

"Mr Spock?"

"Yes?"

"In the Kobyashi Maru test, did you ever level charges on James T. Kirk for cheating on it?"

Spock raised his famous arched eyebrow,

"We had never met at that point," Spock said. He lowered his eyebrow. "So no."

"Why?" Jim asked.

The two boys gasped.

"Prime . . ."

"Prime Spock and Prime Kirk."

The Tigerliona was hissing at the two.

"Sssshhh calm down," McCoy said. "These strangers are not threats, calm down, calm down, lady."

She lowered her head.

"Pardon us?" Jim asked, raising a eyebrow.

One boy to the group left.

"You are from the original timeline!" The other boy said.

"You look a lot younger, Mr Spock," The girl said. "Welcome to planet Earth, year 2015, in Comic-Con. The celebration of all fandoms. Technology is very advanced in our era due to the introduction of Steve Jobs thinking outside of the box. It is due to his gift that we continue to innovate the future of our technology. We have Ipads which are the equivalent of datapads and Padds. We have self balancing skating boards. We have energy powered drones," She pointed up in the air. "And we have yet to achieve warp. Welcome, Mr Kirk, Mr Spock, Mr McCoy . . . To a vastly improved past that has homosexuality as the law of the land."

"In my time, that is still a controversial topic on Earth," Jim said. "But what changed the past this time?"

"We did not have Eugenics wars," the girl said. "We have terrorists and gun shootings in the homeland. I am afraid you are in a reality where your future is not likely to be possible."

"When you take out the impossible, you have the possible," Spock said.

"Sherlock Holmes." The girl said.

Spock raised a eyebrow.

"Correct," Spock said. "Sherlock Holmes still trends?"

And the boys came back with a rolling like machine with a tray and a bars around it. It had a flat edge that allowed for something to be slid on.

"He still trends in this era." The girl said.

* * *

"Jim." Spock said.

"Yes?" Jim said.

"It appears that I am dead in this world," Spock held up the device. "My actor is."

"Actor?" Jim asked.

"Leonard Nimoy," Spock said. "And your actor, William Shatner, is alive and well."

"So wait, you are saying, everything we have done so far has been acted by these people?" Jim asked.

"Except for our arrival. . . It was very unexpected," Spock said. "There are thirteen movies. I am in seven of them and you are in six."

Jim raised a eyebrow.

"And the thirteenth?"

"It is coming out next year and the trailers for the movies look quite . . . ."

"Wrong?"

"Uneasy, troubling, my future is in them."

"Okay, let's not watch the other movies."

"I have befriended someone who is 'linear' in time and has given me a trailer."

Spock swiped on the screen. Then the large wide screen TV started to play. The two sat comfortably on the couch while McCoy was busy shouting orders to the Trekkies regarding the pregnant plant. The plant apparently grabbed hold onto one of the people waving them in the air followed by screams. Their screams went unheard to the two older men. Their jaws dropped in sync,their eyes wide, and the music blasting off the screen. Their hands briefly touched one another on the cushion between them. They were both leaning forward by the time the trailer was over. They shared a glance that was 'what the hell?' in all respects.

"I can recognize that voice anywhere," Jim said. "Sounded like Scotty."

"It must have been Scotty," Spock said. "Though . . . Who was the boy with the blue eyes?"

"Baby blue eyes," Jim said, jokingly. "And that Vulcan. He looked a lot like you."

"Captain, need I remind you that all Vulcans share the same hair cut?" Spock said.

"No, but, really," Jim said. "I believe that is your counterpart. Then that must mean the man helping you was. . ." He paused. "Bones."

The Vulcan seemed to be curious.

"And the woman?"

"We must do the research to be sure."

"Captain, may I make a sugggestion."

"Sure."

"Baby blue eyes is your counterpart."

Jim laughed, shaking his hand.

"Naaah, I have hazel eyes."

"Alternate universes are known to have defining characteristics such as the _Enterprise_ being destroyed in that trailer."

"So. . . That trailer . . . is showing a alternate universe?"

"A very possible alternate."

"Are you accepting that Vulcan beamed away was you?"

"It is extremely likely due to the chances that there is a _Enterprise_. I accept what my fate is."

"What is your fate?"

"As Edith Keeler put it: by your side, as always." Jim raised his eyebrows. "Vulcans have _excellent_ hearing."

Jim nodded.

"How many conversations have you overheard?"

"Too many to count."

"Spock."

"One thousand two hundred forty-eight."

"One thousand. . ."

"And as a observation, that woman banging on the window must be Uhura."

"Okay Spock, who caught who in that trailer when a machine went through the _Enterprise_?"

"I can only assume that you caught me. The figure had on a blue shirt. But for all I know it could have been Bones catching me. However, since I am around you a majority of the time it must be me who was sent flying. There is a ninety-five point five percent chance that it was me, captain."


	4. Curiousness can be foolish

A Trekker, who happened to be the son of a billionaire, let Jim and Co stay at a rather expensive hotel sweet that had several rooms. It had a nice balcony, a pretty brilliant fireplace, slipperly wooden floor (that would be slippery if one had walked around in slippers with a easily sent-forward-sole that did not keep the person in balance), a couple rugs, a staircase leading upstairs, and it basically had a mix of the original _Leverage_ Headquarters mixed with a wealthy person's city slicker hide out.

A couple Trekkies screamed running down the stairs trampling over one another with red faces and beads of sweat coming down their faces. They were rushing to the wide gray doors. The doors were right across from the kitchen, the coat rack, the welcome mat, and the shoe seating arrangement. The men got their shoes on lickedly split. Their feet had made loud sounds as had their commotion in the wide room with decorations and furniture. That commotion caught the attention of Spock and Jim, who were least to say 'unamused' by the panic and hysteria over the delivery that a living plant was undergoing. Naturally, far as everyone was concerned, plants had pollen and seeds that grew or developed in various places exchanged through various ways.

Sam Witherton came down the stairs calling for what could be assumed his friends.

"Come on!" Witherton said. "This is history! Plant repopulation history-"

"Screw history and Star Trek!" Came the much shorter boy grasping at his bleeding hand. "I am unfriending you on Facebook!"

The much shorter boy went through the open doors.

"Facebook?" Came the two Star Fleet Officer's first question.

Witherton sighed, head low.

"Don't bother," Witherton said. "It ruins your life."

"I need four pots-no, make that six!" McCoy shouted. "And a lot of soil!"

* * *

While Witherton and Spock were at the store getting some plant related materials, Jim was looking over the crying and mewing pairs of Tigerliona's that had paw like shape leaves. The mother was licking at the little ones curled up beside her exposed milk related organs (That had to be taken out of the pot due to delivery). They had slow growing roots however they needed to be given a little 'playpen' to grow in. Jim was so surprised to see the mother so calm and content because just a few minutes ago she was a blazing beast fighting with them. She had teeth that could kill, literletly, and her body had become dotted in thorns. Now why didn't they ever come up when they were under the attack of tribbles?

Did the tribbles attack during the night when the creatures were fast asleep?

Perhaps they need to be pregnant in order to be very threatening all the time.

"Jim, what is that?" McCoy asked, staring at the thin and flat object.

"A Ipad," Jim was tapping on the LED screen. "Sp-No,no, no, I am not search for Spoiled little 'brats'."

His fingers were way too big for the Ipad.

"That reminds me of a Padd," McCoy remarked. "This is. . . different though. What is that on the screen?"

"A webpage," Jim said, typing it in again. "This is a search bar. I wonder why Steve Jobs never lived past the Eugenics wars. He would have benefited the use of technology and expanded our use."

"Perhaps he didn't meet the expectations." McCoy muttered.

The screen popped up a mobile page.

"Oh look,Spock's got that headgear on in one of those images." Jim smiled, warmly, recalling the comment 'I feel pleasure at the sound of your voice, captain.' made by Spock.

McCoy frowned at the multiple colored letter.

"Google. . ." McCoy commented.

"Google was never invented in our time." Jim noted.

"Silly name for a 'engine'." McCoy said.

"Agreed," Jim said. "Scotty wouldn't like these engines."

Jim scrolled down.

"Jim,hold it!" McCoy said.

Jim stared wide eyed at a picture of people with names underneath their pictures. One was of a older man with a raised eyebrow, the next was of a typical every day man with glasses, the third was of a teenage boy, the forth was of a young boy, and the fifth was a older man who seemed to be balding considerably for some time. Even without those tilted up eyebrows Jim could recognize the face to the first man as Spock's. It was uncanny. It was odd.

"Do you see that?" Jim asked.

"And four more people have portrayed Spock . ." McCoy said.

"That is very unnecessary." Jim said.

"Seems like this Leonard Nimoy was born to play Spock." McCoy said,

"There is only one man out there who can do Spock and that is Spock." Jim said.

Jim tapped on the 'see more' option.

"EIGHT people?" McCoy said, in shock.

"Four actors in 'Search for Spock'," Jim stopped. He looked toward McCoy. "Is mind travel possible?"

"I believe it is not, Jim." McCoy said.

"Four people. . ." Jim said, turning his head back toward the screen. "Searching for Spock's brain was much easier but his mind? No, that wouldn't be easy. Searching for him through a entire movie would take four people, tops, not a whole squadron."

The little ones were mewing, this time not suckling their mothers milk so that drew the attention of McCoy away. In total there was fifteen baby Tigerliona's. These babies were not ready to eat meat until they had progressed from being milked by their mother. They had different spots all over their plant body. Jim then searched for 'Spock love interests'. Most of the results that came up were 'Spock and Uhura are together'. It made Jim laugh, randomly, out loud. These two certainly wouldn't get along that easily. . . wouldn't they? No, of course not, Uhura has a husband who is in Star Fleet as acting Captain of the USS Delta. He knew that because one time it landed on his desk that a certain 'Mr Robert Uhura' had broken the rules to warn a civilization that they were going to kill themselves if they went straight down into the ocean to retrieve a rock. All of them. All in one gigantic construction. For a rock. A rock that really wasn't of much value. In fact the ship could have sunk. They could have died if he hadn't intervened and said 'Hey,look, we'll get it.' Exposing themselves like that to a race that hadn't developed warp drive, **YET**. He only was able to retain his captaincy if it wasn't for several other reasons.

Jim searched 'Jim and Spock' where the following suggestions came up:

 _Spock and Jim fanfiction._

 _Spock and Jim slash_.

 _Spock and Jim tumblr_.

"What the hell?" Jim said.

Obviously that meant someone was shipping them together. He understood that term due to some time in the academy where a couple students were slipping each other notepads. Most of these notepadds read 'Lieutenant Jim and Miss *insert name*' with drawn hearts all around them. Jim looked around noticing that McCoy had left him alone with the little guys. The mewing had become lower. So low enough they sounded like kittens.

"It feels like someone has been reading my captain diary." Jim remarked.

Jim clicked on some links,went to a few webpages, had some laughs at a few images on this 'google' image results when he saw that Spock was smiling. It was so unexpected and out of place, then again Jim did _like_ that smile. Since Gary's death, he has come to rely on Spock for cold and calculative related decisions in some of their missions but mostly calculations. Calculations on to proceed and if the chance of death is worth it. It was like falling for a talking freezer that claimed not to have emotions and he was a fully sapient broke freezer that had feelings.

True, true, true

Spock was like a brother he never had.

And then he came across a blue page to a 'star trek wikia'. It was like a encyclopedia of sorts. The page was on the word " _T'hy'la_ ". A word Jim had come across on the images department where he saw a hand making a Vulcan hand sign on a window touching another that was somewhat foggy. "Always, my _T'hy'la_." were the words on the screen. Beside that picture was a young male in his late twenties with the facial characteristics of Spock who had a tear running down the left hand side of his face. Obviously this picture was connected to a scene this . . . This sad. He sat down in the chair waiting for McCoy.

Anyway, back to the blue page.

Spock had been doing kolinahr to purge all emotions.

Jim read, Spock's last thought before receiving the symbol of pure logic was to him. ' _Goodbye, my T'hy'la_.' He reread the definition over and over again. All these years. ALL. THESE. YEARS? How could Spock not have told him that he felt feelings toward Jim? Jim took a sigh relieving the tension in the room and relaxing himself. Surely Spock must have believed his emotions were getting in the way of everything. The simple emotion. Love. The one emotion that a machine named V'ger could not understand. The one Spock had understood.

Could have Spock gone to purge his emotions because . . . it was . . . difficult to admit?

So difficult to say "Jim, I love you"?

Vulcans outlived humans.

That's what Spock would have pointed out.

Jim understood all those images of _T'hy'la_ with images of their counterparts being young men.

If Spock knew he shared the same feelings. . . Well. . . Why not? They still had a ship to return and return to their old lives. Exploring the galaxy beat everything in beating a admiral. Returning to show the new generation that they too can become legends if they put some effort into it. The chemistry is vital to heroics. Jim could say that a majority of his heroics were done when Spock was by his side which was true. Completely true. The _Enterprise_ would not be the same without Spock, period. Spock gave Jim his memories back at one point. Spock stopped the plant life of Vaal from killing Jim. Spock was dismayed to learn that he killed the captain at one point on Vulcan and was going to resign for that to suffer the consequences and he was even happy to discover that Jim was _alive_!

Jim browsed the web until he came across. . a movie.

 _Star Trek: Into Darknes_ s.

"Hmm. . ." He looked both ways then back to the Ipad. "This must be interesting."

Jim hit play.

It became wide screen.

Jim watched the familiar figures come onto the screen and witness, his counterpart, go blantedly against the prime directive (to which other Spock duly noted).

HE WAS SEEN.

"I wish they had Romulan Cloaks around there somewhere," Jim muttered. "Kirk, you idiot."

The people of the planet started to worship the Enterprise.

But it was worth it.

Because Spock's life was on the line.

Then he watched it all unfold. He raised a eyebrow at the entrance of a bad guy, a explosion occurring in a place of knowledge in Star Fleet that he was very aware of and had the best security (but not enough apparently in this universe), watched his counterpart lose the ship, watched his counterpart admit he would miss Spock if he had died after telling him he is not acting captain of the ship, watched countless people die, and was left stunned for a good hour of what transpired. More like the next two hours. He watched the face of older Spock appear on the screen as Jim was shaking.

Khan. Khan. Khan.

Why? Why? Why?

Why was that universe so screwed up?

The shock was still fresh. Jim half wanted to throw the Ipad out of the window, shove it down into any machine he could and wreck it beyond recognition. He was stunned to hear the dying man that Spock had been beside was Pike. Christopher Pike. Christopher Pike was the man who had died in that attack, really. Pike was the first captain Spock served under. The one who died peacefully with the woman of his dreams. The awful way his life was snatched away. History and experience yanked from the life of Spock.

 _Why was this all occurring prior to 2264?_

History had been changed, dramatically.

The most shocking of it call came when it was confirmed this absurd universe had the Spock and Uhura couple. The Klingons in this universe had strange foreheads that had silver rings in them. If they were put in this situation in a different time in their youth then yes that _could have happened_. They could have ended up not as much as best friends as they had as the years had shaped them aboard the _Enterprise_. It was equally shocking to learn the man behind it all was Khan.

He looked nothing like Khan!

Period.

Jim wanted to speak with whoever directed this awful movie.

This very incorrect movie.

He had to stick around, though, for the end.

Older Spock appeared to be different though older. Really old. There was that ancient look in Spock's eyes. The warmth, the humanity, and the logic in his eyes. They were like a old friend who hadn't been seen in decades. Spock had aged, considerably. His ears were pointy as ever and those daring eyebrows were pushed upwards. They had both greeted one another calling them each other by name, "Mr Spock." "Mr Spock." So they were both aware of each others existences. Then Jim saw his counterpart die. He witnessed a Vulcan crying. In fact the scene sold Jim that despite the difference which brought them together, Spock would have still _cared_ about Jim. Enough to swear revenge after screaming out Khan's name. When the movie was completed Jim was staring there dumbstruck. That was a terrible film. Those ancient eyes were full of 'alone'. Damn, a terrible film was making him cry. That could quite possibly _be_ Spock's future.

Separated in time and space from his best friends?

It occurred to Jim that Older Spock somehow got sent into the past which somehow wrecked the future ensuing the creation of a alternate Universe. McCoy was sure taking his sweet time coming back as was Spock and Witherton. Nothing was making sense regarding this sudden change in the film where a person was out of time. Jim knew better. He knew better. He played the first movie. Frame by frame went. The lens flare was outrageous and nearly blinded him. He witnessed the death of George Kirk, young Spock beat up a couple of children, young Spock's father talk regarding "It was . . . logical." about his mother, his other self getting into trouble a lot with the law and. . . He pressed pause. Did he go through . . . No. . . No. . . Yep, he was there on Tarsus IV. He was there. He had seen Kodos. Some of his friends were part of the four thousand people put to death for the benefit of the remaining 4,000 survival. That event had to happen. It shaped Jim into the man he is today.

It nauseated the admiral.

Jim could recall the body bags being taken. One of which was partially open and saw his friend Freddy Wilson, ten years old at the time, laid inside dead with his chest covered by the black tarp. Eyes lifelessly staring at his direction. Jim puked into the toilet, flushed it, and then washed his hands. It had scarred him for life. His grip along the sink was tightening. Part of him was relieved that Kodos was dead and the other half wasn't happy that his friend hadn't gotten justice. Freddy deserved better. Tarsus IV was a subject he didn't walk about much with anyone.

Jim played the movie again starting from the scene where his otherself was in a bar fight.

He had to restrain himself from throwing the Ipad out of the window it came to the Kobyashi Maru.

 _He nearly got thrown out of the academy for that!_

There was no trial set up by Spock.

There was no love-feast banter between them regarding his 'original thinking'.

Then he stared at the screen seeing a confused other version of himself standing around watching everyone go past him while a hundred names were being listed. So far he has become annoyed by the movie WITH THE SEX SCENE AND THE INCORRECT TIMELINE. Sure, Jim would have enjoyed the movie _HAD HE NOT LIVED A LIFE SIMILAR TO THAT_! He had to pause at the movie. Good thing his other self met Bones. Bones was almost like family. His other self should count his blessings for being gifted with such a good friend but all his counterpart seemed to do was apparently not be happy for that. The little Tigerliona's were sucking their mother's milk once more kicking their little loots against the floor.

Jim played the movie, again.

Why was he still playing a movie that was pissing him off?

He watched the sequence of events.

His other self being stabbed by Bones.

Spock allowing Uhura-. . . there's a relationship flowering right in the middle of a event that is frightening for everyone.

Spock allowed Uhura aboard the Enterprise.

Where was Scotty in all of this?

Chekov?

Sulu?

Jim continued watching.

And eventually the two best pals poked on screen.

"Oh my god," Jim said. "Chekov looks like a kid."

Chekov had a big head that was totally adorable (at least to the perspective of a girl) and Sulu . . . was just Sulu. He was good at fencing as he always has in any timeline. That made Jim appreciate Sulu even more. Then he watched Vulcan . . . be destroyed. His jaw dropped. Vulcan. Millions. . . Perhaps Billions. . . . Vulcans . . . dead. Spock's mother was dead. The nice woman was dead. Jim covered his mouth blocking a sob. As the Vulcan's saying goes, "I grieve with thee" but only someone who wasn't there. She was such a nice woman. Once he had gotten over that, Jim resumed playing the movie.

He watched himself be kicked off the Enterprise.

Land on De-DELTA.

DELTA.

 **DELTA VEGA**.

It hit Jim like a tumble of bricks.

 _Gary_.

Gary was buried there, on that planet.

"'Gary." Jim had stopped playing the movie.

Elizabeth Dehner had died on this planet and so hard Gary Michell. It should have been him who got the power. Jim could have been strong enough to overpower it and not lose his close friend and his recently assigned first officer. Guilt. Survivors guilt. Something that Jim was familiar to. Jim had a long pause in their name. Then he pressed play.

The pod crash landed in a snowy environment.

It wasn't full of snow when they arrived.

The conflict lead young Kirk to a cave.

 _Spock_.

Apparently Spock did care very deeply about him, the way he referred to him and talked to the young boy. He wasn't young anymore, that Spock knew, Jim could tell in his eyes. The Vulcan had figured out what had happened after his other self explained what he went through prior. Spock. . . alone. That volume of emotions in his eyes and those characteristics were over nine thousand times higher. Jim wanted to turn off the Ipad but something inside of him said no. He watched in agony seeing what happened next. He didn't like the movie. Not really. Jim made a mental note to himself regarding Spock's future. Someone had to make sure he went there earlier and that Nero's family would be evacuated just in case or in this case a majority of the population if all else fails. Jim had a train of thought watching the movie progress. Older Spock made a distinctive comment regarding their friendship on how it shapes them both as individuals. It was golden. A golden comment.

Damn, Spock just admit it again.

Spock did have _feelings_ for Jim!

Right in the gut, too.

Then came the ending.

 _Spock_.

Spock was giving a monologue.

And then he watched the Enterprise zip off into space.

Jim turned off the Ipad.

Where were everyone?

One way to figure that out.

Turn the TV on.


	5. CNN

"We have breaking news!" Came a African American man with little hair standing in front of a news bulletin.

Jim had his eyes on the little Tigeriona's.

"Two men in strange uniforms, four hours ago, stopped a mass shooting at a mall. . . One of which are currently in the emergency room in New Orleans. The other man has been yet to be found. At 1:29 PM, four armed masked gun men came in." A video of it was playing on the screen. "'The police have recently released the video. See for yourself, viewers, were they . . . alien human resembling beings or super human? We await your response on CNN net slash polls-"

He saw Witherton on the floor bleeding covering his wound in his chest.

Spock and McCoy had a uncertain look but Spock had a stoic as ever kind of one.

Jim could read the lips of the two even though the firing was rapid and very loud followed by the screams of innocent people.

 _"Spock, I just came here to tell about what Jim found not be in the middle of a shooting!"_

 _Spock did not respond as he and McCoy ducked._

 _"Seriously, why must this happen today? Why not tomorrow?"_

 _"Because Doctor,it seems humans are busy on Mondays and traffic here is ideal for murder," Spock picked up a metal shield from a Knight's armor. "However, today, I do not intend to die here."_

 _Spock left._

 _"SPOCK!" McCoy shouted._

 _McCoy went after the Vulcan_ -

 **Knock,Knock,Knock**!

Jim ran down the stairs, almost sliding as he went,until he came to the doorway. He could feel his heart beating so he opened the door to see McCoy standing there, shell shocked, hands trembling pretty wet. He appeared to be scared. Jim allowed McCoy in. McCoy had seen something that . . . Oh no. That look McCoy was making. It was a mix of hurt, guilt, and 'Jim'.

"They got Spock,Jim."

"Who?" Jim asked, his hands on the older man's shoulders.

"The feds," McCoy said. "Spock is not in the hospital!"

Jim took his hands off McCoy's shoulders.

"Spock has been shot?" Jim said, in surprise.

"We have to get him back, they won't know what the hell they are doing even though Vulcan physiology is relatively new to medicine," McCoy noted. "I didn't expect a shooting to occur. They were following the four men, in the most less obvious way, both were suspecting something was going to happen. He could have exposed them but no, this could be part of history. Now Spock is going to be part of history in a really, really horrible kind of way."

"Was it caught on camera?"

"Yes."

"How many medics?"

"Four. All of which have stuck to their story about Spock being Leonard Nimoy back from the grave with green blood."

Jim smiled.

"I believe, Bones," Jim said. "Is that everyone knows we are real."

McCoy, on the other hand, was worried for Spock.

As was Jim.


	6. Emergency removal

**. . . Area 51. . .**

"Doctor, are you the very best in your field?" General Hank Degeneres said.

"I am the best in any field, General." Doctor Joseph Smith said.

"Good, then you and your assistants and fellow surgeons will save this alien." Degeneres said.

Degeneres and Smith came to a stop at the wide open doors.

"What alien?" Smith asked, eyebrow raised. "Are you talking about a illegal immigrant?"

"No," Degeneres said. "Alien. A-l-i-en." Smith lowered his eyebrow. "Green blood. Caucasian skin. Human characteristics. Swept up eyebrows. Dark hair. Six feet tall. Heart placed to the side."

"No, that's a Vulcan you are talking about." Smith said.

Degeneres stared long and hard at Smith.

"Do you know how to operate on a human?" Degeneres asked.

"Yes," Smith said. "There is no question about it-"

"Then we are fully understood on this matter." Degeneres cut Smith off then resumed walking down the hall.

Smith followed the General. Most of the surgeons there were easily confused as he was, their name of their patient wasn't told,regarding why they were taken here. All they had to was 'save a alien life form shot, unexpectedly, by human gun fire' or to be precise 'REMOVE THOSE DAMN BULLETS'. Preparation was done quickly, the doctors washed their hands (Smith among them), and were in their suits. They walked into the operating room where they saw a face. A face that belonged to a dead man.

Their eyes met each other.

A dead man, breathing and unconscious, on the table.

"Please begin the operation as soon as possible." Came the general over the microphone.

Whatever happened to him and whatever had on, wasn't on. It seemed that the government had taken the time to prepare the alien being for a easy going procedural. Most of the surgeons in the room had no idea if this was going to be easy. It wasn't known that well due to the rare knowledge regarding the internal body arrangement of a Vulcan. They had on their masks sharing curious and skeptical looks at first then they came to the body.

Doctor Sarah Bingles was the first to notice a strange abnormality about the realer than life Spock. There was a pouch in the area where a man's part should be surrounded by hair. The pouch was a dark shade of green. The sliced in half parts resembled curled up petals. Green. The darkness contrasted against the green. That was what most of the doctors in here noticed. They were afraid. Afraid of that damn pouch. The three parts to the pouch slowly started to open. The pouch opened earning a step back. Turned out inside of the pouch was . . . The Vulcan Genitalia with two short tentacles.

"Oh, just the man's genitals." Bingles sighed, with relief, after making that comment.

The tension in the room was relieved.

"Ignore that," Smith said. "Let's save Mr Spock. If we don't . . . . the whole world is going to hate us."

There was much a nod of agreement regarding the subject.

The second thing that Bingles noticed was that green blood was coming out of the Vulcan's body out of the rounded classic bullet entry wounds. She never has operated on a alien being before. This was certainly new in her line of work. She was thirty-nine years old. A thirty-nine year old human doesn't see a younger version of a older but fictional character appear out of thin air on the operating table. The skilled doctors acted with care and precision. They didn't gasp or flinch at the sight of a heart that wasn't where it was suppose to be. In the place of liver was the heart that hadn't been shot. The liver was right below the stomach and across from the heart making the liver be above the large intestine. There was no appendix. The chest had been shot through four times in the shape of a cliff rising and then falling but stopping unexpectedly. That was the first main injury to the torso noticed first asides to the hole right below the rugged unexpected ending line. This operation was the most tension-ish experience they would ever have in their lives. Spock's hands were given a physical examination during the procedural. One of the elbows had been apparently shot through and the bullet was still embedded in the elbow. This was quite remarkable. Their patient had been sedated (or. . . somehow been put into a deep sleep) for the operation.

They were impressed.

But mostly confused.

What the hell happened to Spock?

The three petals moved back into place over their protective 'jewel' one hour, ten minutes, and two seconds into the procedure. The stomach remarkably had one bullet. His shoulder had been shot by a rifle kind of bullet which was removed too. The operation was rather 'easy' enough to save a life. The doctors lost count on the bullets taken out while operating on the seemingly impossible figure. They stitched Spock back up after four intense hours operating. His head was remarkably intact. They had so many questions on their minds.

 _When_ and _where_ did he come from?

Did he come with others?

Is he not alone?

Why did he get shot?

Did he crash land on this planet due to a shuttle craft or UFO?

Why did he illogically stand in the way of gunfire?

This was illogical, unreasonable, and death defying.

"Thank you for playing your part in this great operation," General Degeneres said. "Now you must sign papers and never talk about this with anyone, _ever_."


	7. Virgil for the wounded

Unlike what many people would have done during the four missing hours by searching for news regarding the sudden appearance of a fictional Vulcan, there were several devoted Trekkers lining up holding Virgil in the mall that had since been emptied of any law enforcement. Some people took selfies. Some people wanted to forget the deaths thirty-three people and the injuries of twenty-three civilians and one alien. However, you don't underestimate a entire fandom that just awakened due to the arrival of a fictitious character.

This also stirred hope for other fandoms. That one day their fandom could be real. One day the fandoms will be all over a science fiction event declaring they are the professionals on this one (which they are likely right and avoid a lot of bloodshed and also get the problem figured out in less than a day, that's the joys of being a fan with lots of resources). Anyway back to our story. Witherton was at the hospital recovering as told by McCoy to Jim. The sudden attention to a mall during Comic-Con was probably large enough that a majority of the fans had left though a majority of the Star Wars and Disney related fans remained.

"What were you doing for four hours?" McCoy asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Watching the pups." Jim lied.

McCoy lowered the eyebrow.

"Jim." McCoy said.

"I just watched two terrible movies that show Spock, older Spock, alone in a alternate universe," Jim said, his tone different. "I mean. . . Do you know how _sad_ that is?"

There was that look of sincere and fear in Jim's eyes when he said that.

"You are scared, Jim." McCoy said.

"Scared that he would die alone without his friends. . . why yes, I am," Jim said. "I always thought I would be the one who would die alone."

The last part came out as a whisper.

"I always thought Spock would die surrounded by his achievements or his fellow 'Logical' Vulcans," McCoy said. "Jim. . . I should have been the one who got those bullets but Spock used himself as a shield. "

"You are the medical professional, that was the logical choice." Jim said.

"But Jim we don't have our sick bay," McCoy said. "How can I be the medical professional when I don't have the tools of my trade?"

Jim paused, thinking that over briefly.

"We are going to get Spock back and go home," Jim said. "First . . . We need a lift, plant soil, and. . ." He frowned. "I am not going to like this but I am going to need to pose as my other self. How hard is that going to be?"

McCoy had a look of disbelief.

Most of that was 'you are crazy, Jim.'

"Jim, you do realize that he might be different than how you appear!"

"I can always try,Bones."

"Jim."

"Yes?"

"Do not go to the mall this time."

"I won't. This time. . . Oh and the pups are fast asleep. Still suckling on their mother's milk."

* * *

 _"Spock!" McCoy shouted._

 _The first shooter turned in the direction of Spock raising his gun up. Spock was able to deflect the bullets remarkably using the knight's shield for defense then he got close enough and applied the Vulcan nerve pinch. The first shooter collapsed to the ground. McCoy hide behind a car that was sleek, small,and remarkably big enough. It had the 'built in China' bumper sticker. It had the scent of new to it but then again this is made due to a spray and chemicals working together. There was the scream of a child from across McCoy shouting for help. He was by the side of his father who was bleeding. His father wouldn't make it unfortunately due to the loss of blood that Spock could see. The father was unresponsive, at the time, he was unconscious. McCoy could feel his heart pound against his chest. He couldn't just stand here and watch the third gun men aim the gun at the child's head._

 _So he did something he barely ever did._

 _McCoy took the hand of the little boy, firmly, and took him out of harms way into a different station._

 _"Call nine-one-one," McCoy said. "I am Doctor McCoy."_

 _The boy was trembling as he took out his phone._

 _"But my dad!" The boy said, his eyes full of plead and fear._

 _"I'll be right back, and also, call for ambulance," McCoy said. "They are going to need a lot of medics for this scene."_

 _Two shooters were down._

 _Two to go for Spock._

 _McCoy glanced both ways making sure that it was clear. Where ever Spock was . . . He better not be testing his luck. McCoy managed to bring the father over, grabbed a child's shirt from a coat hanger, ripped off a half, then began applying pressure to the wound as the boy talked into the phone scared. In many ways he was giving this boy hope that his father would be alive but . . . McCoy knew better. Men who lose this amount of blood don't have a chance._

 _"Jason. . ." The father managed to say. "I love you."_

 _The boy, apparently named Jason, broke out into tears grabbing at his father's hand._

 _"Dad." Jason said, in between tears._

 _The father squeezed his son's hand._

 _"Take care of your mom for me . . . will you?"_

 _"Dad, you are not going to leave us, not again-"_

 _"I am not leaving you . . . I am always . . . going to be there."_

 _"No, you are going to stay here with me and mother! You are not leaving us like that,again! Dad? Daaad!"_

 _McCoy heard screaming from down the large sprawling mall._

 _Jason dropped the phone._

 _"'Hello?" The female voice asked. "Jason?"_

 _McCoy picked up the phone._

 _"Doctor Leonard McCoy here," McCoy said. "We have one or two active shooters. Jason can't talk now, but make sure you get some medics here, stat, before any one else die. Did you hear me?"_

 _"Yes sir."_

 _"I have a friend to make sure he gets out of this okay. I am so sorry, this should have never happened. McCoy out."_

 _He lowered the phone and saw a red button. He tapped on it._ _It was a bad habit saying his last name and then 'out' to a device that was like the communicator. He put it beside the crying boy then went after the source of the firing. That's where the help was most needed for McCoy, attempt to save what lives he could. McCoy could hear a crying baby in a stroller with a dead mother on the floor. Several people were hiding in various stations. The gun fire was defeaning._

 _Then it became single firing after the sound of a thud came clear._

 _There was a Spock covering his elbow staring intently on the target across from him._

 _"What the hell are you?" The forth shooter asked. "Big fanboy?"_

 _Spock, no, no-_

 _"I am a Vulcan," Spock said. "I am not a boy nor a fan. I am a man who is not a fan."_

 _"There is no beauty," The forth shooter said. "But the bootie who kicks, gets the lootie."_

 _"Your regards to poetry is not the best," Spock acknowledged. "You should improve on that and make a career off poetry. You have the voice of a poet."_

 _The forth shooter glared at the direction of Spock._

 _"That was not poetry, that was rhyming!" The forth shooter said._

 _"Still, you could . . ." Spock said. "It is a career opportunity that might be of some business in this era."_

 _"Stop talking!" The forth shooter said._

 _"I request you put that gun down before someone else gets hurt." Spock said, calmly._

 _"The only one who is getting hurt is my brothers and sisters at Syria!" The forth shooter said._

 _Spock raised a eyebrow._

 _"How many siblings do you have?" Spock asked._

 _"Hundreds!" The forth shooter said._

 _Spock stared through the human with a look of disbelief._

 _"Illogical," Spock said. "The human race is incapable of having hundreds of siblings from one woman. You sir, are illogical and clearly insane."_

 _The forth shooter was now stepping back from Spock._

 _It was tense._

 _"I am doing this in the name of Allah!" The forth shooter said._

 _Spock frowned,skeptical._

 _"Allah would be ashamed of you. Allah is not happy about people killing in His name. You are a fake. Hijacking the Muslim faith to instigate fear and mayhem . . ." Spock said. "May I suggest a more logical and reasonable approach? Instead make up your own God and stop insulting the Muslims."_

 _"I am Muslim!" The forth shooter said._

 _"You are not a Muslim," Spock said. "Muslims know the teachings of Allah. He does not welcome them to their personal heaven if they kill innocents and instead they are directed to hell."_

 _The forth shooter aimed his rifle in the direction of McCoy who was coming to the side of a injured couple laid on the ground._

 _"Leonard!" Spock shouted._

 _Now, that was quite rare._

 _Spock shouting McCoy's name._

 _McCoy opened his eyes, unharmed, as were the couple except. . . Spock was on the floor on his side curled over defensively._

 _"Spock!" McCoy came over to the unconscious and wounded Vulcan. "Come on, damn hemoglobin, don't do this to me!"_

 _"Step aside and join your friend." The forth shooter said, in a brisky British voice that was very obvious._

 _McCoy tensed up, at first, and then he loosened up after thinking 'what would Jim do?'._

 _McCoy took out a toy black gun aiming it at the face of the masked forth shooter_.

 _"No, you step aside and let the authorities come," McCoy said. "Don't make me shoot this into your brain and let your cause go unnoticed. Killing yourself wouldn't get the message across." The forth shooter stepped back, afraid, believing that the gun was full. The couple were wide eyed. McCoy had stolen this gun that was on the shelf without a package and he didn't know it was a toy gun and so did the shooter. The shooter grimaced stepping back as McCoy lowered the toy gun. "Thought you would agree, lone cowboy."_

 _"Say goodbye to your elf friend." The forth shooter aimed at Spock and sent a bullet in._

 _"Bastard!" McCoy tossed the toy gun at the man's face sending him stumbling forward aiming the gun at the ceiling making the bullets fly all over the place making the florescent lights be struck and breaking all the mirrors. The forth shooter collapsed landing on his back and likely got a concussion or got unconscious as he was groaning. McCoy had been here for less than a hour and this is what happens. "Come on,Spock, hang on."_

 _McCoy was afraid that they would both lose a great friend._

 _McCoy instructed the girl to apply pressure to her fiancee's wounds and hope for the best._

 _They all had to._

 _The last words Spock heard when he slipped into unconsciousness were, "She's got a dozen Tigerliona's waiting at the apartment, Spock."_

 _And the last person Spock had on his mind was of Jim._


	8. Mr Spock wakes up

"Slap me." Spock requested.

 **Slap!**

"Again." Spock requested.

 **Slap!**

Depending on the severity of the wound, Vulcans can heal it by focusing on it and being in a trance like state. He wasn't aware when human beings were doing a emergency operation without using sedation. It was a miracle the operation succeeded. He was in utter darkness. He could hear and feel. Spock, being half Vulcan, was aided by his Vulcan half to heal from the injuries. He was in a gray attire: pants and shirt. His arm felt sore but that was another problem for another time. The rest of his body needed to awake. It was like he was stuck in his sleep. Spock hadn't known how many times he had requested to be slapped, maybe a hundred thirty-two times before someone finally did it.

"Again." Spock said.

 **SLAAAP**

"Mr Kirk, what good does slapping do with a Vulcan who's been out two months?" Came the voice of a young man.

"A lot of good," Came Jim's voice. "How long has he been speaking?"

"Um, er. . . I am just a concerned surgeon, not a security guard." Came the young man's voice.

"Mr Smith, you are part of this,now," Jim said. "And if it wasn't for you: Spock would still be not getting the help he needed!"

"Slap me." Spock requested.

 **Slap!**

"They are coming!" Smith shouted.

Then Jim whispered into Spock's ear, "I know you view me as your _T'hy'la_. How come you never told me that? I have told plenty of women this, but this time . . . I really mean it, Spock. _I love you, too_." Then Jim went up full level.

"I will act as a distraction." Jim said.

"But Kirk-" Smith said.

"Continue slapping him, and that's an order from your superior." Jim said.

"That is suicide going out in a hail of bullets!" Smith said.

"Ever played cat and mouse?" Jim asked.

"No." Smith said.

"I have, plenty of times. Besides, I am not going to be running from bullets." That would have earned a raised eyebrow from Spock. "Enough distraction, enough slaps," Jim snapped his fingers. "And Spock will be up."

Then Spock heard Jim leave.

 _Jim_.

"Slap me, harder."

 **SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!**

"Harder!" Spock demanded.

 **SLAP!**

"I knew I should have become a dentist!" Smith said.

"Harder!" Spock, demanded.

 **SLAAP!**

The rest of Spock's senses were alerted and his logically mind started to process the events that were transpiring. He was preparing to wake up. He heard the sound of what was a door slamming open, demands for hands in the air, and then a gun shot. He heard a body thud to the ground. The comment, "Doctor Smith has been terminated." That meant only one thing: the man slapping him was dead. He listened to the sound of a body being dragged out of the room by what sounded like two men. The other men got out of the room talking about a mad man resembling the very much alive William Shatner in custody and how. . . young he was. The mannerism he spoke with was very odd. Almost like he was ripped out of a 1960's TV show with pauses in-between his breath and hand gestures that were unbelieveable and laughable.

"And he seems to be part of this operation to get this alien."

"Agreed."

"Who in their right mind would get a breakthrough in alien biology and attempt to steal it?"

"A mad man calling himself James Tiberius Kirk."

"Correction: _Jim_ Kirk."

"What a laugh."

"Captain Kirk isn't even real yet the lunatic prefers to be called Jim."

The doors closed behind the two men.

Spock's eyes opened.

How did Jim know?

Logically, he must have searched online regarding his future. Kirk knew Spock's future or at least one possible future and possibly the past. Logically both of the solutions must be the answer however improbable they are which makes them both possible even how impossible they seem. In came two security guards with guns in what seemed to be black matching suits. Spock stared into their eyes implanting a suggestion that is not Jedi-like but Vulcan really. The second security officer faced toward the other then knocked him out cold landing to the ground.

"Where is Jim held?" Spock asked.

"I don't have to tell you." The second security officer said.

Spock stared into the man's eyes with a tilt of his head that was creepy and a little bit. . . terrifying. His face was stoic, emotionless, and expressionless. The security guard stepped back dropping his gun trembling. The door had been closed by the first security guard when entering the room. The second security guard was afraid. Now here was a alien like being with the face,voice, and just about everything of the late Leonard Nimoy getting off the bed stepping forwards.

"I do not wish a forceful mind meld," Spock said. "You must tell me. Vulcans do not engage in forceful mind melds when not necessary."

Spock straightened his head.

"That is terrifying." The man said, as he was trembling.

"I am not terrifying, you are simply afraid of a dead man," Spock said. "Are you afraid of a harmless dead man?" He stepped forward. "I am a Vulcan. Commander Spock and Science Officer of the USS _Enterprise_. I am not Leonard Nimoy. I do not come to harm you. Vulcans do not harm the innocent without reason."

"B-b-b-" The man said, but Spock cut him off.

"Harmless." Spock said.

The man's back met the wall.

"I am flesh and bone. I must get to my friend then get out of here," Spock said. "Do you know what they might do knowing I am wide awake?"

The man shook his head.

"Attempt to make their own Vulcans," Spock said. "For all I know: they exist. It is a logical assumption. Therefore: cloning me is illogical. If humanity were aliens and aliens were to one day clone you to create more of these 'aliens': would that be illogical?" The man nodded. "We are getting on the even field as I understand. No," Spock shook his head. "Same page." Spock had that bemused look in his eye. "I understand that phrase now . . . more clearly than ever."

And just like that the man started talking.


	9. And out we go

Jim had his elbows on the table, his elbows were leaned, and he had both hands in a ball under his chin. He had been inside this room for thirty-two minutes. These guys were less 'intimidating' for agents. In fact they were more like interrogators who wanted him to do magic and show proof like the _Enterprise_ out of thin air. Jim's story, that had been told, simply didn't sit well with the men. One man was sitting down in a chair while the other was leaning against the corner glaring at his direction smoking a cigarette.

"Need any more proof?" Jim asked.

The first agent at the table frowned.

"You don't have proof." The first agent said.

"Spock is proof." Jim said.

"Where did you get him?" The second agent said with one hand in his pocket.

"He was assigned to the ship. I inherited him from Pike, I say." Jim smiled. "A very great inheritance."

"You can't inherit a man!" The first agent said.

"I can inherit a spaceship." Jim said.

"Wait what?" The two men said, stunned.

"If I were assigned to it. That's how I inherited Spock. He is unbeatable in chess." Jim mused.

They heard knocking on the door. The first agent went to the door then shut it behind him, there were shouting and commotion. The second agent eyed at the door sweating and panicking mentally. Jim was eerily calm and relaxed about this. Whatever was happening outside wasn't much of a concern. If McCoy were there, he would have commented on how Spock's Vulcan side had rubbed off on the admiral (which would be unsettling to the doctor). The second agent went out of the room without appearing to be concerned. The door closed behind the second agent. Jim could sense Spock was near. Okay in fact, he knew that the Vulcan was nearby. Partially thanks to that psychic like connection they share from their time working together aboard the _Enterprise_. Fifteen minutes later the commotion came to a standstill.

A complete standstill. There was silence. Utter silence. The door knob turned, and the door went forward revealing Spock who seemed baffled about something on his mind. The door was wide open to reveal two men on the floor apparently out at both sides of the door. It looked like they ran right into one another. The halls were glowing red repeatedly and there was a silent alarm going on and off somewhere out there. It was lot like mayhem had gone on. The kind of mayhem Jim had seen on another ship called the _USS Shove_ l when visiting it last year when heading to a Admiral Banquet. The mayhem was surely . . . annoying. Whatever was going on to the crew then did not affect Jim.

It was like he had become immune to everything in particular.

"I was not aware humans of the 21st century can be fooled into simultaneously thinking there is a natural disaster about to occur in one hour," Spock said. "No wonder I am terrifying. I make it sound logical."

"Did you use statistics?" Jim asked.

"Yes," Spock said. "On the intercom. I am surprised they do not have intercoms in interrogation rooms."

Jim got up from the chair.

"What happened to the doctor?" Jim asked.

"He is dead, Jim," Spock said. "Jim, did you also check your future?"

"Oh hell no," Jim said. "The future is still being written. Hey, you never know, I might end up as the longest living grandfather ever!"

"Has it been two months since we arrived in this universe?" Spock asked.

"Oh, about that . . ." Jim said. "We may have have some hand in expanding transport from one photon to another five feet away."

"Jim, we cannot interfere in history." Spock said.

"It was an accident and I ended up in Mexico. Mexico!" Jim said, as Spock stepped aside. "I wish I had the universal translator."

"How was Mexico?" Spock asked.

"Terrible!" Jim said, coming out of the room. "I spent three days on the run from some men who were apparently were selling drugs and I had said I was a informant by accident! I was using a outdated _free_ Spanish translation book."

"That is very unfortunate." Spock said.

"Next time I am visiting Mexico, I will be prepared this time and it won't be gangs chasing me." Jim said.

"Mexico is currently a peaceful nation." Spock noted.

"That's the one thing I am glad about in our universe,Spock," Jim said, as their fingers (Their index finger and middle fingers pressed together) touched together. "One of _many_ things."


	10. Drive,Bones, drive!

McCoy was lost in thought sitting in the van, all tensed up, staring into the desert. Jim got into the front passenger seat (because Spock reported that he would rather be in the back where there would the least and less likely changes of being hit by stray bullets or be thrown out of the vehicle through the windshield if there were a accident, but that didn't phase Jim apparently) then shut the door and Spock slammed the passenger side door shut which made the doctor look over, white faced, and a little jumpy. McCoy relaxed recognizing the two men.

But that quickly faded when he saw there were two men not three in the van with him.

"Where is Doctor Smith?" Mc Coy said.

"Dead." Spock said.

"Aw, I liked that young boy," McCoy said, and then he floored it turning away from the base then speeded off. "How did you manage not to get caught?"

"Statistics." Spock said.

"Like he said." Jim said.

McCoy looked over toward Spock with a look of disbelief.

"You bored them to death?" McCoy said.

"No, I made a illogical and unreasonable announcement regarding the weather," Spock said. "Using irrational statistics and percentages."

McCoy laughed.

"Oh my god," McCoy said, in between his laughter. "You actually did it. You lied about the weather!"

"You act as though it is a breakthrough." Spock said, confused.

"Everything you do without logic is a break through,Spock." Jim said.

McCoy pressed a button on the radio.

The theatrical soundtrack of Star Wars started playing.

"Wrong soundtrack." McCoy said.

McCoy pressed the button, again.

" _BURN FOR ME BABY LIKE A-_ "

McCoy changed the channel.

" _Cause baby, I am perfect for you-_ "

McCoy changed the channel.

" _Cause you are beautiful, just the way you are!_ "

McCoy changed the channel, again.

" _Cause I am anaconda!"_ Came a woman's voice.

McCoy and Jim's eyes widened.

"No!" Both men said.

McCoy changed the station.

" _Cause I am coming over on a Sunday night_." Came a low and calm voice that was country like.

The two men relaxed.

"What do you have against anacondas?" Spock asked.

"That is not even close to being a song." McCoy muttered.

"Worst 'song' I ever heard," Jim said. "I wish they would stop playing it."

"What song?" Spock asked.

"It is more of a 'dance-at-a-party' song," McCoy said. "And there's no mood for dancing."

"What song?" Spock asked, again.

"It is called _Anaconda_ by Nickey Minaj," Jim said. "We had the unfortunate luck to listen to it last week."

McCoy shuddered.

"What is it about?" Spock asked.

"Sexiness, cocaine, and oh my god . . ." McCoy shuddered. "I rather not talk about it."

Spock looked over in the back seeing a pair of black van's headed their direction.

"I do believe we are being chased." Spock said.

"Ludicrous speed!" McCoy pressed a button.

The white van dashed through the speed limit of everything in particular. McCoy had apparently a lot of practice with this machine as he knew how to operate it. McCoy pressed the button once again to where they ended up in traffic. Jim had a glare at McCoy, that was mostly of recognition and 'is this really happening?'. Spock could see a entire sea below. They were most likely on a interstate headed toward Florida or some other island bound location surrounded by water.

" _Spaceballs_ , really?" Jim asked.

 _Spaceballs_?, Spock thought looking over to McCoy.

"Did you see the white beams flying past us?" McCoy said. "How can one not label it ludicrious speed?"

"Space Balls is a spoof of Star Wars and it is meant to be silly." Jim said.

"Warp Speed was intended to be a silly word until we got momentum in their culture and became a serious subject." McCoy said.

"Warp Speed makes sense," Spock said. "Ludicrous speed sounds silly. It is not a logical word to apply to the speed of a shuttle or vessel."

McCoy sighed.

"Jim, we are so taking this back with us."

"Bones, we are not."

"I like this van."

"It does not belong in our time."

"Well it doesn't belong in this time!"

"Yes, it does."

"Jim, but I like it."

Jim sighed.

"Our cars are better than theirs," Jim reminded McCoy. "Press a button and they go. These . . . machines . . . require car keys!"

"Some of them operate a lot like ours." McCoy argued back.

"How long does traffic last here?" Spock asked.

McCoy grinned,and so did Jim.

"Hold onto that thought," Jim said, then he took out a walkie talkie. "Mr Stone, prepare to beam us into your garage."

"Yes, Admiral." Came a Irish voice.

"Old school works the best." Jim said.

"I like old school technology." McCoy said, referring to the white van.

"Me too, especially ours." Jim said, referring to the _Enterprise_.

Bands of yellow circles surrounded the white van making it fade before the eyes of several people. Some people had their phones on and recorded what was going on. The white van had see through windows that showed a discussion being initiated in the white van with men resembling older versions of McCoy,Spock, and Captain Kirk. Some people screamed shortly after the white van vanished and panicked. Why where they recording the van in the first place? Because these people were bored and randomly taking videos of traffic being silly until something had arrived in a white jet of light. They had it all on video.

All of it.

This video would be blasting on the news station in different versions and angles.


	11. After being beamed

"This is channel eight news reporting . . ."

"Channel nine news reporting the sudden disappearance of a white van . . . "

"Channel KFC news reporting a sudden arrival and then disappearance of a alleged 'flying' van."

"CNN, breaking news!"

The African American man appeared in front of the image of a white van ripped out of googled search.

"We have received word and video of a van being 'beamed'," The man said. "One of the most recognizable passengers is Spock. The second, the iconic and well known captain, Captain Kirk. The third? Doctor McCoy, the most well known doctor from _Star Trek_ among others such as Beverly Crusher, The Doctor, and Julian Bashir . . ." He put his hands together. "I was here two months ago when this . . . Spock . . . look alike first came into the mall, applied the necessary Vulcan Pinch, and got shot protecting his friend. Now. . ."

He walked in front of a floating image of a van being beamed.

"Now, you might recognize this style of beaming from the rebooted era of _Star Trek_ directed by JJ Abrams starring Chris Pine as Captain Kirk," The image of blue eyed Kirk appeared on the screen. "And Zachary Quinto as Commander Spock." The very image of younger Spock appeared on the screen appearing to be rather confused. "We might be coming to a rather startling conclusion in this . . . unusual. . . but Star Trek-y themed story."

The man put his hands together.

"Where are they going next?" The man asked. "Are they attempting to return to their universe? Most likely." He shrugged. "Where has Commander Spock been for the past two months? Where has the iconic Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy been while their friend has been missing? We seek to answer these questions in a interview with our Star Trek-y expert Barbara Halts."

The scene changed to a desk with the two engaged in a discussion.

"Logically, Bones and Kirk have been searching for their lost friend and have recently found him," Halts said. "For all we know . . ." She paused. "I have friends in far places saying that Spock has been recuperating in a government facility due to the surgery he went through for bullets to be removed."

"How do you believe they got here?" The man asked.

"The transporter malfunctioned," Halts said. "It is the only logical explanation. Their future of Star Fleet would be seemingly impossible to be our future . . . as our future is likely to get us achieving warp in the next four hundred years. Bones and Kirk have been hiding out, most likely, with a fellow Trekker. A Trekker would be willing to help them."

"How do you know that?" The man asked.

There was a pause.

"I would," Halt said. "Their next location is likely to be very safe. Safe from the prying eyes of the government. Our future is likely to have light sabers in the next hundred so years, beaming in the next five decades, general hoverboards, time travel in the next three hundred, and encountering aliens would likely come shortly after accomplishing the construction of a starship capable of flight."

"We have rockets." The man said.

Halts stared at the man expressionless much like in the form of a Vulcan saying 'you are stupid' in the most polite manner they can.

"Rockets do not have the size and capacity to walk around," Halts said. "Space Stations have that capacity. Space Stations are stationed around the planet and cannot serve the purpose that a starship would have."

The man nodded.

"Thank you for the insight, Miss Halts," Then he turned toward the camera. "We recently had a phone call from Mr Shatner and he had some interesting insight regarding the arrival of his portrayed character appearing in this reality."

The screen turned blue, the shape of a phone was seen above the box, and text started to appear within the box.

"No wonder I was billed for a couple pots and soil," Came Shatner's voice. "If, just if, they were real. . . Why would they be here? Why did they buy plant related material rather than machinery parts and some other related parts that could aid their return to their reality? Surely, they must be aware how their influence in our reality could change the future. Perhaps speed up the progress of things." Shatner paused, almost as though he was contemplating a subject. "If they are aware of that then they must be aware of the recent passing of Leonard. Surely they must appreciate the fact that Vulcans out live humans and Spock is still alive. I know I would."

There were three dots on the screen.

"And by the way, that's _Admiral_ Kirk," Shatner added. "He is not a captain right now at that age. Don't you watch the movies?"

The screen returned to the African American man with a raised eyebrow.

"Now that was not expected," The man said. "Now, viewers," He lowered his eyebrow. "If this were a _Star Trek_ episode, how close do you believe they would be to getting home? Could they already have a way to finding home?"

He had raised a eyebrow.

"Perhaps we will know in the next developments . . . " He lowered his eyebrow. "If they do or do not return to their time. If they do leave, we will never hear of their pop ups again. If they do not leave, we will continue to hear the startling developments that sounds too credible to be true."

And the segment ends with the theme music of _Star Trek: The Original Series_.


	12. Home is where the heart is

"Where are the Tigerliona's?" Spock asked.

"We got them back to the Klingons one month ago," Jim said. "We have been holding it off returning to our universe. We can't leave without you, Spock."

"You did that all for me?" Spock asked.

"You are my other half, Spock," Jim said. "I wouldn't leave my other half unattended."

"The machine is ready!" Stone shouted from the basement.

"Good!" Jim said. "Bones, you are going first!"

There was a gasp from the basement.

"But Jim-" McCoy said.

"I will be right behind you, Bones." Jim said.

"Scatter my atoms everywhere in space . . . I wouldn't dare go out that way." McCoy grumbled from the basement.

"What about Mr Witherton?" Spock said.

They heard the melody of the Transporter.

"He has been a lot of help lately," Jim said. "And Spock, to the Enterprise, it has been one hour since we left."

"Hm. . . . how convenient." Spock said.

There was a glow about Jim's eyes.

"Spock, close your eyes." Jim said.

"That would be illogical," Spock said. "I am not blind."

"I will guide you," Jim said. "Let me be your eyes for a surprise."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I do not like surprises." Spock said.

"Just this once." Jim said, reassuringly, taking Spock's hand.

Spock closed his eyes. He had full faith and trust in Jim. They went down the stairs and he heard the sound of a door close behind him with a small click. That indicated that someone was going to intervene. Someone out there. It became obvious what they are using is fairly obvious to the government of this time and arriving here will be easy. They came to a stop with Jim still holding Spock's hand.

"Open your eyes, old friend." Jim said.

Spock opened his eyes to see a vastly improved transporter with a white background, white floor, a circular blue pad, and there was a transporter console across from it. The machine itself was fascinating. He saw a young man with red hair setting the coordinates with a small device in his ear as he nodded. He scanned about the room that looked about right. It wasn't eye friendly that Spock noted.

Jim had one of his lopsided classic grins.

"How's it look?" Jim asked.

"Eye straining," Spock said. "I like the old transporter."

"Me too," Jim agreed. "This is from the movie set a bit with some. . . actual parts."

"The Doctor arrived in one piece?" Stone nodded. "Good, I will relay." He turned in the direction of the two. "The Doctor has made it to the ship."

"Fascinating," Spock said. "You have created a transporter capable of sending others into different realities."

"There is one machine making that possible, and that is your communicator." Stone said, pointing over to the device installed into the console. "You better get onto the pad. The government will be all over this in five minutes. This is taking a lot of power to use and consume to get you two men back."

"Let's go, Spock." Jim said.

"Thank you, Mr Stone," Spock said, then he did the Vulcan sign with his free hand. "Live long and prosper."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr Spock," Stone said, then he reciprocated. "Live long and prosper."

The two boarded onto the pad.

"How about a kiss for luck?" Jim asked.

"That is logical." Spock said.

Stone looked up from the console where he saw the admiral and the commander embraced, well, really, in a kiss. Spock had his arms around the admiral's backside as the admiral had his hands on Spock's backside. Stone snickered, shaking his head, then he tapped on the ear bud muttering, "Ready to go, Mr Scott." He tapped lightly on the LED screen. Golden swirls appeared around Spock and Jim. The sound of boots running in the kitchen, sounding like they were searching, alerted Stone. "Clear!", "Ditto!", "Clear!" Stone had his eyes on the communicator then back to the disappearing couple fading away as the seconds ticked by. Stone lightly tapped his shoe on the floor counting the minutes and seconds trickling by. The agents were going to come storming in any minute now as they searched the house.

In a golden flash Spock and Jim were gone. Stone yanked out the square radio like communicator out of the machine then he dropped it to the floor and crushed it using his left boot. The door was slammed down and the agents hurried down the stairs with their guns held up with red lights coming out. Stone turned around holding his hands up in the air glaring in the direction of the authorities.

"Where are they?" The first agent asked.

Stone smiled.

"They are gone," Stone said. "Back where they should be: _together_."

* * *

Spock and Jim were beamed safely aboard the Enterprise in the transporter in the middle of a kiss. McCoy wasn't so much surprised about it. Sulu wasn't so much surprised about that either and Scotty. . . Oh well, he started clapping for them. The three men had smiles on their faces. Beaming smiling faces. It had taken years for this to happen!

"About time you got together!" Scotty said. "I have been betting on you two getting together for _years_!"

Spock and Jim momentarily broke their kiss to realize they had been beamed together while kissing. And that everyone else were joining in the clap because it has been ten some years since they became attracted to one another and didn't admit to it. The commander and the admiral got off the transporter pad, holding hands. The clapping stopped.

"Scotty, it is good to be back." Jim said.

"What was it like?" Scotty asked.

"The 21st century . . " Jim said. "I hope we never have to go back there."

"It is quite a mess." McCoy agreed.

* * *

 **. . . In private . . .**

 **. . Two days later . . .**

"Spock . . ."

"Yes, Admiral?"

"Ever heard of the saying: ' _Home is where the heart is'_?"

"Yes, I have."

"My home is with you, Spock, wherever you are, that's home."

"Jim . . . "

"Yes?"

"I feel the same way."

Jim smiled.

"Admiral, we are about to arrive to Earth Space Dock in five minutes." Came the announcement over the intercom.

Jim pressed the button on the com.

"Thank you,Chekov," Jim said. "Kirk out." He turned toward Spock's direction. "Do you want to continue this relationship?"

There was that glow in Spock's eyes.

"Yes," Spock said. "Perhaps you can introduce me to your parents."

A devious grin grew on Jim's face.

"There's no 'perhaps',there is: I am going to kiss the hell out of you and introduce you to my parents!" Jim said.

By that time, Jim already knew about the tentacles around Spock's genitalia. Let's say . . . Jim was the one who enjoyed the sex the most. Four minutes later Jim came out of the room glowing, just about right, with a look on his face that said he had just gotten laid or something very close to that. He was like a lightbulb on fire. Spock knew that he should treasure the time he had with Jim. The little time they had. He knew Jim would die before him. It was almost like it had been written in the stars. Spock watched the man walk right through the doorway.

 _Perhaps. . . just perhaps . . . life . . . will find a way,_ Spock thought following after Jim.

Spock could count on that thought.

 **The End**.


End file.
